Voleur d'innocence
by Syriel
Summary: 2033, trente ans après la chute de Voldemort. Arrivé au terme de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy n'a d'autre choix que de regarder en arrière et de constater l'échec de son existence... Attention: slash.
1. I Erreurs de jeunesse

**Booon... **alors voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à poster sur Ca n'a pas été sans mal, je dois vous l'avouer! Etant **totalement** nulle en anglais, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait... et même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à la perfection! Je vous demande donc d'excuser mes (très probables) erreurs. Faut que je m'habitue à ce nouveau système... J'espère que mes fics vous plairont: je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une grande auteure, mais je me débrouille...

Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'aime beaucoup: petit avertissement, il s'agit d'un **slash**. Les homophobes et autres personnes du genre seront donc aimables de s'abstenir, merci. Pour ce qui est du couple, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela. **Bonne lecture...!**

**

* * *

**

**Voleur d'innocence…**

**I. « Erreurs de jeunesse… »**

_**Libération des prisonniers, Azkaban, 7 décembre 2033**_

Dans la foule massée devant les portes, l'homme reste immobile. Inconscient des piétinements autours de lui, des cris de peur et de douleur, il attend. Il attend que les portes s'ouvrent. Ces portes… elles doivent e conduire à la liberté, le mener à une vie meilleure. Meilleure ? Pffff, tu parles ! Comment cela pourrait-il être meilleur, après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Mais il est trop tard pour les remords, il faut penser à vivre. Vivre, malgré les gens hostiles, à l'extérieur. Vivre, en sachant que jamais ses erreurs ne seront pardonnées. Jamais.

Cachés sous leurs profondes cagoules, les Détraqueurs observent. Ils attendent, eux aussi. C'est avec une colère sourde mais néanmoins inutile qu'ils ont appris la décision du Ministère : remise de peine pour les plus anciens détenus. Trente ans après Vous-Savez-Qui, ce sont ses plus fidèles serviteurs qui vont être remis en liberté… conditionnée et sous de nombreuses conditions. Celle, entre autre, de se faire abattre immédiatement, à la moindre récidive.

Mais l'homme n'a pas envie de récidiver. Il n'en a pas la force, d'ailleurs. Et puis… pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il a tout perdu, mais pas la vie. Et c'est le bien le plus précieux qu'il possède. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui soit enlevé. C'est déjà trop douloureux d'avoir à pleurer SA mort, à lui. Non, l'homme ne retentera rien. Comme tous ceux qui l'accompagnent, d'ailleurs. Personne ne fera rien. Plus jamais.

Il y a trente ans que la guerre s'est achevée. Un affrontement sanglant où de nombreuses vies furent sacrifiées, mais où le Bien l'a finalement emporté. On connaît la suite : Vous-Savez-Qui détruit, ses partisans emprisonnés, les traîtres, débusqués. Plus aucun problème depuis ce temps-là. La communauté des mages et sorciers s'enfonce lentement dans un confort sûr, dont tout le monde se félicite. Mais… trente ans après, se souvient-on encore des noms de ceux qui ont péri ? Se souvient-on des sacrifices, des familles déchirées, des amitiés détruites ? Ou alors tout cela n'est-il plus qu'un grand jeu, irréel, tout juste destiné à peupler les livres d'Histoire des enfants ? Hein ? Que reste-t-il de tout cela… ?

L'homme n'en sait rien, et ne souhaite pas le savoir. Il espère que l'on a oublié, peut-être pas pardonné, non, ce serait trop, mais oublié. Au fond de lui, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Personne n'a oublié, personne n'oubliera jamais. Il sera pour toujours un monstre, meurtrier, assassin, une bête à abattre. Quelque chose d'innommable. Tout cela à cause de ses erreurs. Ses erreurs de jeunesse.

La vie est bête, stupide. C'est un jeu mortel où le moindre faux pas peut vous coûter la peau. Mieux vaut alors ne pas se tromper et marcher droit. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Malheureusement pour lui. Doit-il pour autant payer le prix de ses erreurs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Certes, aux yeux de certains, cela ne serait que justice mais… pourquoi être damné pour cela ? Toute cette haine, cette douleur, cette colère… n'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert ? Il en doute.

Les portes grincent dans le matin froid. Elles vont s'ouvrir. L'homme va enfin quitter cet endroit, cet enfer froid et sans espoir où il croupit depuis tant d'année. Il est un des derniers encore vivant. Tous les autres, anciens Mangemorts emprisonnés, comme lui, sont morts, de désespoir. Pas lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Parce que durant toutes ces nuits froides et lugubres, il s'est souvenu. Il s'est rappelé sa jeunesse, et les erreurs si délicieuses qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Erreurs pour lesquelles il a payé. Il s'est souvenu… et c'est pour cela qu'il est encore en vie.

Ca y est. Les portes sont ouvertes. Et devant… c'est la liberté qui lui tend les bras. La liberté, enfin. Voir le soleil se lever, sentir le vent froid de l'hiver sur sa peau… c'est cela, la vie. Et il est vivant. Enfin. Cela fait trente ans qu'il croupit ici. Il est vieux, il a froid. Il n'est plus qu'un vieillard, une loque. Ses longs cheveux clairs ne sont plus qu'un amas de nœuds, un nid dans lequel se tapissent des cauchemars. Son sourire, autrefois si éclatant, si arrogant, n'existe plus. Pourtant, un pâle rictus de joie illumine ses traits vieillis, rajeunissant sa peau terne, sale, son menton à la barbe bientôt grise. Il est vivant, et il est libre.

Il sort, c'est fait. Il ne se retourne pas. La foule est derrière lui, comme un compagnon puissant, paisible. Il est libre. Un bateau, la mer, il quitte l'île sinistre où il a vécu tant d'année. Et puis… le port, les autorités, des Aurors par dizaines. On examine les anciens prisonniers, on les jauge, comme des bêtes de foire. La population est la, baguette magique en main, grimace haineuse sur les lèvres. Des insultes fusent, des coups sont portés. On arrête bien vite les spectateurs trop violents. Il n'est pas question d'une nouvelle effusion. Pas maintenant.

L'homme arrive devant un bureau, au beau milieu d'une place boueuse, froide. Un fonctionnaire, le regard torve, lui saisit la main d'un geste brusque. Lui relève la manche, sans un regard. Juste un tressaillement quand apparaît la Marque. Pointe sa baguette magique sur son avant-bras. Soudain, un cri retentit, et une femme sort de la foule, agressive, folle. Elle se précipite sur l'homme, manquant de le renverser. Elle brandit sa baguette, prête à s'en servir. La vengeance a déformé ses traits. Un filet de bave coule entre ses lèvres, tandis ce qu'elle fixe l'homme d'un regard haineux.

- Vous…vous… gronde-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle relève sa baguette, en un geste menaçant. Le temps semble figé. L'homme voit l'éclair partir. Un éclair vert. D'un geste preste, il l'esquive. Ses réflexes, même après toutes ces années, ne l'ont pas quitté. Un Auror s'avance. On maîtrise la femme, on l'emmène au loin. Elle se débat, criant :

- Salaud ! SALAUD ! Il a tué mon mari ! Je vais le tuer ! Laissez-moi, je vous dis… ! IL A TUE MON MARI !

Les hurlements s'estompent dans la brume de l'hiver. L'homme baisse la tête. Il a honte, il a mal. Si mal… cette femme… il aurait voulu qu'elle le tue. Là, devant tout le monde. Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus voir les regards de colère, de haine. Pour ne plus voir le mal qu'il a jadis fait, et qui ne s'effacera jamais.

Le fonctionnaire reprend sa tâche, impassible. Pour lui, c'est la routine. Des prisonniers sortant d'Azkaban, il en voit des dizaines, depuis une semaine. Un de plus, ou un de moins… Il regard le numéro tatoué sur le bras de l'homme, feuillette son registre, s'arrête à la bonne page. Ecarquille les yeux de stupeur. Sa main tremble lorsqu'il abaisse sa baguette. Un instant plus tard, un sort scelle le destin de l'homme. La manche se rebaisse.

L'homme est bousculé par la foule des prisonniers. Il se retire, un peu à l'écart, ne voulant pas s'attirer la foudre de la population. D'un geste lent, il relève la manche crasseuse, fixe son avant-bras décharné. Sur sa peau livide, des mots sont inscrits, comme des toiles d'araignée. Un tatouage indélébile qui le marquera éternellement. Qui permettra de savoir où il se trouve en tout temps, en tout lieux… au cas où.

Les mots luisent devant ses yeux fatigués.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Condamné à trente ans de réclusion pour assassinats, tortures, et haute trahison_

_Fervent partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui_

_A purgé sa peine le 7 décembre 2033_

C'est la fin d'un long cauchemar pour l'homme. Il relit le nom, encore et encore. Lucius Malfoy. Oui, c'est bien lui. Ou du moins, c'était lui. Qui est-il, maintenant ? Il n'en sait rien. Tout est si vague…

Lentement, il s'éloigne de la foule, du bruit, s'enfonçant dans la brume de l'hiver, comme dans un songe. Il part, il ne sait où. D'ailleurs, il s'en fout. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Sauf un petit livre, un petit journal de cuir qu'il serre contre lui. C'est sa seule raison de vivre, à présent. Et sur la couverture, on peut lire le titre :

**« Erreurs de jeunesse…** »

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?** Bon ou mauvais...? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis! Laissez-moi une **petite review**, s'il vous plait...

**Bisouxxx à toutes et tous...**


	2. II J'ai aimé le Mal

**Youpiiiiiiiiii...!** J'ai réussi à poster le deuxième chapitre! Ca n'a pas été sans mal, je l'avoue... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. **Bonne lecture!**

**Merciiii **à **Neko-chan **et** Zibou** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée! Je vous dédie ce chapitre, profitez-en...! Zibou, j'ai particulièrement aimé ta review, parce que je trouve que l'on ne critique pas assez mon travail. Toi, tu as su faire preuve de beaucoup d'observation en me lisant, et tu m'as dis tout ce qui n'allait pas. C'est assez rare qu'un lecteur réagisse commen ça (en tout cas, ça ne m'était que rarement arrivé). Je dois t'expliquer le "manque de fluidité de ce chapitre": je voulais écrire quelque chose qui reflète l'aspcet psychlogique de Lucius, à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il est déboussolé, pris de remords, et a de la peine à retrouver une vie "normale". Ses pensées sont saccadées, embrouillées, souvent floues, comme mon texte. Et en ce qui concerne ses erreurs et leurs conséquences: tu en apprendras plus par la suite. Je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler, tout de suite... Enfin, je serais heureuse de procéder à quelques modifications dan ce chapitre, mais... **un seul blem**: étant nulle en anglais (je le dis, et le répète!), je n'ai pas trouvé comment rééditer le texte de mes chapitres. Donc... dois-je reprendre tout le processus à zéro, ce qui serait, à mon sens, une perte de temps! Si tu pouvais m'aider, ce serait vraiment super sympa... Merci!

**Sur ce, je cesse mon bla-bla inutile. Place au texte...!**

**

* * *

**

**II. « J'ai aimé le Mal… »**

_**Journal de mes erreurs, quelque part dans Londres…**_

Voilà. J'écris. J'écris pour libérer mon âme, soulager ma conscience. Ma conscience ! C'est risible, comme pensée. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, toutes ces morts, ces tortures, ces victimes innocentes qui ont connu la terreur du trépas à cause moi… après tout cela, ai-je encore une conscience ? Je m'interroge. Il est vrai qu'il y aurait sujet à discuter. Une véritable polémique. Les monstres ont-ils un cœur ? Je n'en sais rien. Possible, mais peut probable. Je sais que moi, en tout cas, j'en ai un. Suis-je donc un monstre, alors… ? Encore un autre sujet de réflexion.

Là n'est pas la question. Je n'écris pas pour décider ou non de ce que je suis, mais de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que j'ai vécu, appris, vu et compris au cours de mon existence. Car je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. Fût un temps où j'étais différent. Plus… jeune, plus innocent, peut-être. Moins expérimenté sans doute. Mais la vie m'a beaucoup appris. Elle m'a enseigné que les monstres, les démons peuvent se cacher dans le moindre des recoins, qu'il soit sombre et lugubre, ou alors lumineux et accueillant. Le Mal est partout, surtout là où on l'attend le moins. Il hante les salons des villas cossues, les salles de réceptions, les rues illuminées, les cafés déserts, ou les trottoirs sales. Il vit dans la plus pauvre des chaumières comme dans le plus riches des palais. Il est partout. Dans le journal, affiché aux murs, représenté dans les tableaux, inséré dans la musique… partout. J'en ai fait la triste expérience. Le Mal est un être malin, mesquin et sans aucun scrupule. Il choisit ses victimes avec soin, pour mieux les envoyer en Enfer. Mais il est si beau, si tentant…

Voilà un autre erreur de ma vie : je juge en ayant conscience de mes faiblesses. Qui suis-je pour critiquer ainsi le Mal, l'étudier, le comprendre, le juger ? Je ne suis rien. Je n'en ai pas le droit, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai moi aussi succombé à la tentation. Cette tentation qui a séduit tant d'hommes et de femmes, qui a… provoqué des guerres, amené la famine, la maladie, décidé de la colère, de la haine, de l'amour. Tout est le fruit d'un seul arbre : le Fruit du Péché, le Fruit du Mal. C'est un serpent, un vice qui se cache au plus profond de nous et qui lentement nous étouffe, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que des épaves, faciles à manipuler. J'en ai fais la triste expérience.

Les gens croient que lorsqu'on a l'argent, la puissance, la noblesse, tout nous est facile. Ils pensent que, dès lors que l'on possède une famille influente, toutes les portes nous sont ouvertes. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Si j'en crois les rumeurs et les coups d'œil indignés que l'on me jette plus que fréquemment, je n'ai pas très bonne réputation. « _Sang pur_ », « _assassin_ », « _traître_ » sont quelques-uns des qualificatifs les plus courants. C'est peut-être vrai pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. J'ai fait certes, des choses horribles, des choses que jamais je n'aurais dû ne serrait-ce qu'envisager. S'il n'y avait que les meurtres… mais j'ai fait bien pire.

Pas dépit, j'ai envoyé mon fils à la mort, je l'ai forcé à me combattre. Je n'ai jamais été un bon père, et il est normal que l'enfant que j'aurais du choyer n'ait pas suivi mes traces. D'ailleurs, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne lui souhaitais pas une vie semblable à la mienne. Trop de larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. À force de vouloir m'éblouir, mon fils, la chair de ma chair, s'est éloigné de moi, jusqu'à me détester, me haïr. Me combattre. Et mourir. Mais a-t-il seulement compris pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais fait cela et était devenu ce… cette chose ? Cet assassin ? Non. Non, il n'a pas compris, il n'a jamais su. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai rien dis, parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Tout est entièrement de ma faute.

Je n'ai jamais non plus été un mari exemplaire. J'ai trahi ma femme d'innombrables fois, flirtant sans retenue, accumulant les conquêtes d'un soir, les amantes et… même les amants. Je l'ai si souvent trompée, blessée, déçue qu'elle ne m'en voulait même plus. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes éloignés. A la naissance de notre fils, plus rien ne vivait encore entre nous. Nous restions ensemble, par… habitude, lassitude, ennui. Parce que nous n'avions personne d'autre. Et puis… ce fut le drame. Il y a trente-cinq ans. La mort de mon fils. Mon enfant. Lui que j'aimais, mais à qui je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le dire. Mon épouse n'a pas supporté le choc de sa perte. Elle s'est donnée la mort, dans notre salon, un soir d'hiver, alors que j'étais parti. Parti loin d'elle, pour de sombres besognes… À mon retour, plus personne. Et depuis… je suis seul.

Non, c'est faux. Avant, je n'étais pas seul. Je l'avais, LUI. Lui, la raison de tous mes malheurs, la raison de tous mes tourments sans fin. Lui, le Mal. Lui, le Maître. C'est pour lui que j'avais adopté cette vie. Cette vie de mort et de tourmentes. Pour lui, et personne d'autre. On me dit cruel, méchant, traître, assassin… sans doute le suis-je. Mais personne ne sait comment cela est arrivé. Personne sauf moi… et lui. Lui savait. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Il est mort depuis de nombreuses années, et, même si la terreur de ses actes n'a pas encore sombré dans le dédale du temps, on essaie d'oublier. Moi, je n'oublierai jamais. Car le jour où le Survivant a vaincu, ce jour-là, tout s'est effondré pour moi. J'ai tout perdu.

Mon aimé.

Mon amant.

Mon amour.

Tout.

J'ai perdu la seule chose qui me rattachait aux Ténèbres, perdu l'être qui m'avait donné cette vie. Celui pour qui j'avais commis toutes ces folies, tous ces meurtres, ces tortures. Celui… celui que j'aimais, tout simplement. Me croira-t-on si je déclare que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour ? Me croira-t-on ? J'en doute. Comment les gens pourraient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'aimer un tel être signifie ? Personne ne le peut. Personne ne peut comprendre l'étendue de mon amour, le besoin si profond que j'avais de lui. Pour lui, j'ai tout fait, tout enduré. Absolument tout. Et j'ai mérité son amour. J'étais son amant, son aimé… j'étais à lui, corps et âme, et même plus encore. Personne ne peut comprendre cela.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de raconter ma vie. Non. Je laisse à d'autres, plus doués, à ceux qui possèdent une meilleure verve que la mienne, un envol plus lyrique, une imagination plus fertile le soin de raconter leurs vies… ou la mienne. Qui sait, peut-être un jour lira-t-on ce journal, et s'étonnera-t-on de voir dans l'assassin meurtrier un homme aux passions si tortueuse, à l'amour si dramatique ?

Je ne suis pas un saint, je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serais jamais. Toutefois, je peux rationnellement tenter d'expliquer comment tout a commencé, comment a débuté ma longue, très longue descente aux enfers. Comment je suis devenu le monstre que je suis, et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Oui, je peux essayer de l'expliquer. Je veux le faire. Peut-être me comprendra-t-on… peut-être pas. Tant pis.

Je voulais juste que l'on sache que… malgré tout ce que j'ai fait… tous les actes atroces que j'ai commis… les barbaries ignobles dont j'ai été la cause… je voulais que l'on sache que… je suis aussi une victime.

**Car un jour, j'ai aimé le Mal…**

* * *

**Voilààà!** Vous en avez pensé quoi...? Une **petite review** me ferait le plus grand plaisir... une seule question: dois-je continuer...?

**Bisouxxx à toutes et tous...**


	3. III J'aurai ton innocence

**C'est donc le...** compte sur ses doigts...** troisième chapitre!** (je crois... dites-le-moi, si je me trompe! ) Je suis toute fière de vous le présenter, et de le soumettre à votre jugement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que franchement, ce n'était pas évident de se mettre dans la peau de Lucius pour décrire tout cela. Heureusement que les sources d'inspirations sont multiples... Sur ce, je vous laisse... **bonne lecture!**

**Merciiiiii **à Neko-chan, pour sa gentille review. Je pense que Lucius est un peu maso, en effet sourire sadique... tu les découvriras dans ce chapitre! Merci à tout mes autres lecteurs. Je vous adôôôre tous...!

Attention: ce chapitre contient un lemon, plutôt soft. Toutefois, les personnes trop jeunes (-18 ans...) ou homophobes sont priées de s'abstenir. Merci...

**

* * *

****III. « J'aurais ton innocence… »**

_**Il y a bien longtemps, quelque part en Ecosse. **_

_**J'avais vingt-deux ans, le jour où tout a commencé……**_

Lentement, je redresse la tête, découvrant avec stupéfaction la pièce qui m'environne. Le mobilier est sombre, luxueux. Quelques fauteuils de noyer noir, aux coussins de satin rouge, brillant comme autant de gouttes de sang. Ornements d'argent sur boiseries sculptées ; une haute cheminée où brûle un feu rougeoyant, comme la porte de Satan. Les flammes dansent sur les murs aux motifs cabalistiques, nimbant la chambre de reflets mouvants, exotiques, emportant mon imagination vers de horizons mystérieux aux senteurs orientales. Un brûle-encens diffuse discrètement ses parfums capiteux, ajoutant encore à la sensualité ténébreuse qui se dégage de ce lieu. Superbe. Il n'est pas jusqu'à la lumière dorée, chaude des quelques rares bougies qui ne soit parfaitement accordé à l'ambiance. Par la fenêtre haute, on aperçoit la lune, comme une observatrice immobile. Spectatrice de ma stupéfaction, témoin de mon appréhension...

Je m'interroge, perplexe, mes idées s'envolant sans peine dans le silence de la pièce. Il n'est pas courant pour un novice comme moi d'être autorisé à pénétrer ces hauts lieux. Seuls les plus expérimentés et les plus fidèles de ses serviteurs y sont admis. Alors… pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je de plus que les autres? Je suis dérisoire… ! Enrôlé depuis à peine un an, je n'ai rien de particulier, si ce n'est mon ascendance prestigieuse, la pureté de mon sang noble, héritage d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Mais je ne suis pourtant pas le seul dans ce cas. Pourquoi suis-je ici, alors ? Légèrement inquiet, j'attends, la tête baissée en signe de soumission. J'attends qu'il m'adresse la parole...

Présence sensuelle et sombre, mon Maître se tient derrière moi, sans bruit. Plus silencieux que le plus calme des songes. Je le sens, toutefois. Je le devine, mais c'est à peine si j'entends le doux claquement de la porte, le sifflement discret de sa respiration calme. Il est attentif au moindre de mes mouvements. Que veut-il? Ses pensées me sont illisible, comme toujours. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur, un Mangemort anonyme parmi la foule de ses fidèles. Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi, moi...?

Lentement, je l'entends s'approcher de moi. Une main aux doigts fins, doux, se pose sur mon épaule, comme une caresse langoureuse. Et puis… et puis… il me retourne d'un mouvement preste, sans aucune peine. Je suis face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Jamais je n'ai été si proche de son visage. Je distingue parfaitement le moindre contour de sa peau, le velouté exquis de sa chair, la douceur de soie de ses cheveux de jais. Si beau… remarquablement sensuelle, dangereusement envoûtant. Je me noie dans l'océan de ses yeux. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses joues, ses lèvres, si tendres… Je voudrais tant… les toucher… les embrasser… Mais un brusque mouvement d'obéissance me fait baisser la tête, et je rougis, honteux de m'être laissé dominer par mes pulsions.

Mon Maître est face à moi, droit et fier, comme à l'accoutumée. Un sourire danse sur sa bouche, ironique. Il semble se moquer de mon trouble, comme s'il jouait avec moi. C'est sans doute ce qu'il fait… Ses doigts effleurent ma joue, avec une lenteur affligeante. Je sens contre ma peau tremblante la douceur de cette caresse troublante. Jamais je n'ai eu droit à cela. Pourquoi maintenant? Puis il fronce les sourcils. Je baisse à nouveau le regard, troublé de ce contact inhabituel…

- Tu me sembles nerveux, Lucius, murmure-il enfin.

Sa voix coule, telle une cascade bienfaisante, mais néanmoins redoutable. Je suis fasciné par le moindre de ses mots. Ses mots qui semblent perdre tout sens, lorsqu'il les prononce. C'est comme une musique lancinante, une incantation destinée à me perdre. Je ne suis plus moi. Je lui appartiens, corps et âme. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il désire. Tout ce qu'il désire. Je serais plus que consentant…

Il poursuit:

- Je lis en toi de nombreux doutes… de nombreuses questions, et aussi… de l'impatience…-il fronce davantage les sourcils-, de l'appréhension et… de l'envie.

Puis, relevant la tête d'un air moqueur:

- Envie de quoi, Lucius...?

Sa voix meurt dans la nuit, alors que je trésaille, comme brûlé au vif par sa main qui s'attarde sur mon visage…

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne le peux pas. Ce serait trop… trop déplacé, irrespectueux de ma part. je n'en ai pas le droit. Je dois m'excuser. Cela me semble soudain si difficile ! C'est tout juste si je balbutie quelques mots inaudibles, avant de sombrer dans un mutisme gêné. Jamais mes joues n'ont été aussi rouges. Toutefois, il poursuit sa lente torture, semblant prendre plaisir à ma gêne:

- Alors? Envie de quoi…?

Puis il s'écarte vivement de moi, me laissant seul, perdu loin de sa chaleur. J'ai un faible murmure de protestation. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il porte une unique serviette verte, moelleuse, enroulée avec provocation autour de ses hanches. Je vois sa chair, si pâle, si tendre, si douce… jamais la tentation n'a été aussi forte. Sa peau est encore striée de perles d'eau. De tout évidence, il sort d'une douche. Mon Dieu… que vais-je faire…?

Négligemment, il revient se placer derrière moi, logeant doucement sa tête au creux de ma nuque. Contre ma peau, je sens ses lèvres s'agiter avec un délice agaçant, alors qu'il me murmure encore, la voix plus basse, chargée de langueur:

- Envie… de moi…?

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que je suis perdu: je lui appartiens. Ses mains glissent vicieusement autour de ma taille, ses bras m'enserrent dans une étreinte à la fois intime et redoutable. S'il le souhaite, il peut me briser… Sa bouche s'attarde sur la peau de mon cou, maintenant découverte. Je me laisse aller, le dos contre son torse nu. Je rejette la tête en arrière, sans aucune conscience de ce qu'il fait. Sans conscience de sa vicieuse manipulation. Ma chemise tombe au sol avec un froissement de tissu. Je gémis lorsque ses doigts tentateurs effleurent mon ventre, dans une lente torture. Comme pour mieux me faire languir. Ses dents, ses lèvres malmènent ma peau, mais c'est si bon que je ne peux que gémir de délice. Me laissant aller contre lui, je sens contre ma cuisse son excitation…

Dès lors, une tornade se déchaîne en moi. Rien ne compte plus que son corps chaud, ardent, plaqué contre le mieux; que sa bouche sensuelle qui excite mes sens; que ses doigts impatients qui titillent mes tétons déjà dressés de désir. Je suis si bien… je suis à lui. Je sens ma passion monter en flèche, atteignant des sommets que jamais je n'aurais cru possibles. J'aime mon Maître, et je le veux.

Bientôt, ses caresses se font plus précises, plus impatientes. Plus difficile à supporter, aussi. Je gémis, mon désir inassouvi se rappelant à moi. Je frotte lascivement mon corps contre lui, ondulant des hanches pour le décider à passer aux choses sérieuses. Le dos contre son torse, je me trouve dans l'incapacité de bouger, car il me tient fortement contre lui, m'empêchant de me retourner. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il en ait fini avec mes tourments. Mais je sens que ce ne sera plus possible…

Ses mains descendent de plus en plus bas, explorant le pôle méridional de mon ventre, titillant mon nombril avec une sensualité agaçante. Et puis… plus bas, encore… s'arrêtant à la lisière de mon pantalon noir, effleurant ma ceinture sans pour autant la défaire, m'arrachant un soupir de regret. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant envahir par le désir, tendu à l'extrême en une position presque douloureuse. Et ensuite… il effleure avec lenteur la bosse impatiente de mon entrejambe. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Il caresse, touche, explore cet endroit qui lui est encore inconnu, riant de mes prières, se moquant de ma dépendance. Car je dépends de lui. Je veux du plaisir. Je le veux, lui. Le Maître.

Mordillant toujours mon cou, il semble pourtant se décider. En un éclair, la ceinture se retrouve au sol, bientôt suivie de mon pantalon. Je ne porte plus qu'un unique boxer noir, seul rempart entre ma nudité et l'objet de mon désir. Désir qui à présent est tout à fait impossible de cacher… Puis, il me fait tourner face à lui, à la lumière changeante du feu. D'un oeil expert, il m'observe, me jauge, me détaille. Il a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voit mais… Léger froncement de sourcil, il lève la main, en un geste si rapide que je ne le vois pas. Je me retrouve alors nu devant lui, à sa merci… Je rougis de plus belle, comme une pucelle effarouchée. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Se moque-t-il de moi, de ma dépendance, de mon amour… ? Je n'en sais rien et très franchement, je m'en moque, mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Alors qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire, tous ceux qu'il désire, en un claquement de doigts ? Et pourquoi s'est-il arrêté, pourquoi ne poursuit-il pas ce qu'il a commencé ? Je le désire tant… c'est insupportable ! Tant de questions, sans réponses… Pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi…? murmure-t-il soudain à mon oreille, provoquant comme jamais. Mais tu le sais bien… tu ne le sais que trop bien, Lucius…

Je frissonne. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Cela non plus n'était encore jamais arrivé. Oui… je sais pourquoi. Je le sais bien. Il veut… il veut que je sois à lui, entièrement. Je lui appartiens déjà. Je l'aime tant. Ma vie entière, mon âme est à ses pieds, et il le sait parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Il veut m'entendre gémir, m'entendre implorer son nom. Il veut que je le supplie, que je le supplie de me prendre. Que je gémisse. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Il n'y a que cela qui lui apporte de la satisfaction. Ma soumission.

Il s'avance, m'enlace soudainement:

- Mais est-ce vraiment un jeu, Lucius?

Je sens sa peau effleurer la mienne, ses bras puissants se refermer dans mon dos, alors que je presse mon torse nu contre lui, avide de sa chaleur, avide de sa puissance. Ivre de désir. De lui. Sa bouche vient se loger dans ma nuque:

- Est-ce un jeu, Lucius…?

Son murmure est comme une caresse. Toujours face à lui, je me laisse aller. Je suis bien… tout est si doux… tellement tendre. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment de calme, de félicitée. Je suis en sécurité avec lui, rien ne peut m'atteindre, rien ne m'atteindra jamais. Je ferme les yeux, grisé par cette douceur sublime. Brusquement, en un éclair soudain, un cri de douleur. L'instant est brisé. Je me recule, mais il me retient. Ses dents, blanches et régulières, viennent de s'enfoncer dans mon épaule, avec une puissance que jamais je n'aurais imaginée… Un sourire pervers, cruel et prédateur danse sur ses lèvres rouges de mon sang. J'ai mal. La morsure est profonde…

Incrédule, je fixe le sang qui coule à présent sur mon bras, incapable de comprendre. Puis je le regarde, lui. Il me sert à nouveau avec douceur, m'attirant au plus près de lui, caressant mes cheveux d'une main tendre, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Il me cajole, comme un chien à qui on aurait donné le bâton. Un sourire encore plus arrogant que le mien est plaqué sur sa bouche, et il me fixe d'un air séducteur qui veut tout dire. Je tremble. J'ai mal. Lentement, il me caresse, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, effleurant ma nuque, puis redescendant sur l'épaule. Il effleure ainsi ma blessure. Sa blessure. Celle qu'il m'a faite.

Le sang offre un contraste morbide sur sa peau si pâle, et il s'amuse à le voir couler paresseusement le long de ses doigts, comme un flot rouge, une larme amère. Puis il embrasse ma plaie, avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Mais ce baiser me laisse une impression étrange, amère, comme une lame de couteau s'enfonçant dans mon coeur. L'élixir de vie, écarlate, s'échappe de sa bouche. Je sens qu'il le recueille, du bout de la langue, à même ma peau meurtrie. Il s'en délecte, comme d'un vin rare. Et en buvant mon sang, c'est mon âme qu'il aspire…

J'ai mal. Je gémis de douleur, alors que sa caresse devrait être agréable. Il a le don pour pervertir même la chose la plus douce. Il suspend son baiser, les lèvres encore dégoulinantes de sang. Un sourire cruel, sans joie, s'épanouit lentement sur son visage. Mordillant sans gêne mon oreille, il chuchote, la voix sifflante, rauque :

- Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Lucius. Tout est réel. Et… Tu devrais en être heureux. Tu es le premier, le premier à avoir cet honneur. Tu ne voudrais pas le gâcher, n'est-ce pas…?

Tremblant, je hoche la tête. Non… non, je ne veux pas. Je veux… qu'il continue. Car pour moi, la souffrance est une bénédiction… si c'est lui qui me l'inflige.

- Fort bien, susurre-t-il, satisfait. Je vois que tu as compris. La nuit promet d'être… divertissante.

Il éclate d'un rire froid, sans aucune joie. Je me crispe à nouveau entre ses bras, mais un baiser vient calmer mon coeur palpitant. Il insiste, persuade, forçant l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, agissant comme si tout lui appartenait. D'ailleurs, tout lui appartient, il est inutile de nier. Vaincu, je me laisse faire. Il explore, découvre, apprend. Je laisse échapper quelques gémissements lorsque ses mains s'attardent sur mes reins, puis sur mes hanches, les caressant langoureusement de haut en bas. Presque inconscient de tout, sauf de ses mains et du désir qu'elles font naître en moi, j'entame de lent va-et-vient, mon bassin heurtant douloureusement sa cuisse, encore cachée sous la serviette de bain.

Pourtant, lui reste impassible, presque sans bouger. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines est figée dans un sourire condescend, masque de calme, façade de marbre. Ses bras enserrent toujours mon dos, comme pour m'empêcher de m'échapper, comme pour me retenir, mais il ne semble avoir aucune conscience de tout cela. Détaché du monde, volant dans une dimension inaccessible à mon esprit. Ses yeux scrutant les miens, il me semble y lire un vague désir, une permission pour moi d'aller plus loin. Et puis… il me décoche soudainement une oeillade de séduction, qui agit sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque. Le désir brûlant le creux de mon dos, je n'attend pas d'ordre plus explicite.

Je l'enlace avec une ferveur presque touchante, élève innocent aux mains d'un maître expérimenté. Jouvenceau à la beauté divine recevant sa première leçon de plaisir. Voilà ce que je suis. Un angelot, un petit saint venu mordre à pleine dent les fruits de l'Arbre Interdit. Adam au visage pur défiant les dieux et se rendant corps et âme au Mal. Mais puisque le Mal est si envoûtant, si séduisant, pourquoi ne pas succomber? Pourquoi ne pas abandonner cette lutte qui de toute façon n'a jamais existé?

Brûlant, je me presse contre lui, mes mains explorant son torse large à la peau si pâle, caressant la douceur de ses cheveux d'ébène, la pureté de ses traits. Ma bouche ne fait plus qu'une avec la sienne, alors que je m'envole dans un tourbillon de sensations, d'envies, de désirs. Patient, peut-être amusée de ma fougue, il entrouvre les lèvres sans se faire prier, me dévoilant par là l'entrée du temple de ses sensations. Je m'y engouffre sans hésiter, savourant plus que jamais le bonheur fugace d'un baiser, et priant pour que cet instant bénit ne s'arrête pas.

Inconscient de tout, sauf de la présence puissante de mon Maître à mes côtés, je poursuis mon exploration, goûtant à satiété à sa peau, me gavant de son odeur, dévorant sa chair si désirable. Mes doigts, papillons fureteurs doués d'une vie propre, volent le long de son dos, chatouillent sa nuque, découvre son corps d'albâtre. Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche. Il est léger comme une brise d'été, joyeux et un peu moqueur comme s'il riait de moi. Pris de court, j'abandonne sa gorge, rougie par mes baiser, et relève la tête. Je le découvre face à moi, semblable à ce qu'il a toujours été: un dieu païen au visage d'ange.

Mais ce dieu a un sourire ironique. Il se moque de moi. Honteux, je suspends mes caresses, le regardant d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Qu veut-il? Pourquoi m'attirer ici, me charmer par mille tours, mille cajoleries sournoises, si c'est pour ensuite rire à mes dépends? Le rire prend de l'ampleur, et c'est comme si j'en sentais les éclats sur ma peau nue. Que veut-il…? Pourquoi moi…? Je devrais m'en aller, fuir loin de lui, qui rit de moi. C'est cela: il rit de moi, il se moque de mon amour, de ma dévotion, de mon désir. Pourquoi resterai-je, alors? D'un mouvement brusque, je tente de me dégager de son étreinte. Pourquoi resterai-je…?

Il me retient d'une poigne de fer, refusant de me laisser partir, se riant de mes tentatives vouées à l'échec. Le sourire mesquin est toujours sur ses lèvres...

- Pourquoi resterais-tu…? murmure-t-il, au creux de mon oreille. C'est vrai, Lucius… pourquoi?

Je sens son souffle chaud, si troublant, si différent de tous ceux que j'ai connu, je le sens contre ma peau, comme une caresse sensuelle, lourde de parfums capiteux. Et sa voix… elle envoûte, séduit, convainc. Déjà, je suis perdu, et je le sais. Qu'importe, si je suis avec lui.

- Pourquoi…? poursuit-il, serpent habile charmant sa proie. Mais tu le sais, pourquoi. Tu le sais.

Sa voix est plus basse, plus caressante encore, et elle agit sur moi tel un philtre, un poison de langueur qui s'infiltre dans mes veines, paralysant mon esprit, jouant avec mes sens.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne partiras pas, mon jeune disciple. Je sais pourquoi tu resteras. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as rejoint, pourquoi tu m'a donné ton corps et offert ton âme. Tu… n'es rien… sans moi. Et tu… ne regrettes… rien.

Ses paroles ne sont plus qu'un murmure, un filet suave et tenu qui coule sur mon coeur. Il a raison. Je ne suis rien, sans lui. Je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Loin de ses baisers, de ses paroles, de sa peau, de ses yeux, de son corps… je ne suis rien. Loin de lui… j'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai mal. Il est ma vie, et il est mon sang. À jamais. Je tuerais pour lui, je vendrais mon âme, je marcherais, nu, devant cent soldats, devant mille sorciers, juste pour pouvoir le voir un instant de plus. Juste pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Moi, l'enfant prodige, adulé de son père, mais néanmoins solitaire, abandonné, sans amis. J'ai besoin de lui…

Brusquement, il s'éloigne de moi, quittant mon étreinte naïve, me repoussant loin de lui. Privé de sa chaleur, de sa présence, de son appui, je chancelle sur le sol, angelot perdu dans un monde froid, hostile. Sans lui. Il me regarde sans haine, sans colère. Juste de la détermination, de l'attente. Il semble vouloir quelque chose, mais je ne peux lire ses désirs. Je tente me blottir à nouveau contre lui, recherchant la protection rassurante qu'il m'offrait, mais il se tient hors de portée, et il me semble que mes jambes ne réponde plus à mon appel. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Un sourire neutre sur les lèvres, il s'avance. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, ses yeux saphir plongés dans les miens. Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche, mais je ne peux pas bouger, je n'en ai pas la force. Enfin, il me dit, la voix douce, mais néanmoins lointaine:

- Tu as besoin de moi, Lucius. Toutefois, je vais te donner le choix. Je vais… te laisser choisir. Décide ce que tu veux, car je souhaite que tu viennes à moi de ton plein gré. Ou tu sors -la porte s'ouvre soudainement-, ou tu restes…

Sur ce, il recule de quelques pas, écartant tout grand les bras, comme pour m'y accueillir. Je vois la porte ouverte, et je le vois lui, face à moi, qui attends. Des volutes de fumées traversent mon esprit embrumé, me faisant chaque minute douter davantage. Que faire…? Partir? Quitter cette vie de meurtre, de mort, cette vie où le Mal est mon quotidien? Retrouver une existence normal, mais loin de lui, de tout ce qu'il a à m'offrir? Ou rester? Goûter encore à son étreinte, se noyer dans ses baisers, gémir sous ses caresses et peut-être plus…? Soudain libre de mes mouvements, j'amorce un geste en direction de la porte. Ma main se tend pour saisir la poignée. Mais mon esprit s'y refuse.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur lui, sur son visage, un peu triste à cette heure, sur son regard, sur sa bouche. Quitter tout cela, vraiment? En serai-je capable? Ou n'est-ce que pur fanfaronnade? Mais déjà mes pas me porte vers la sortie, vers cette ouverture qui serra pour moi le salut, le repos de mon âme meurtrière. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait aucun geste pour me retenir. Alors brusquement, c'est comme si le ciel se déchirait. Un éclair s'abat sur mon esprit, me frappant avec une puissance inégalée. Tremblant le fais volte-face.

Je cours vers lui, voyageur perdu cherchant le salut, et me jette entre ses bras ouverts, le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il m'enlace, et j'éclate en sanglots. Des pleurs d'enfant, des pleurs d'ange, inconsolables, tragiques. Ma poitrine est gonflée de sanglots, mes yeux ne sont plus que des cascades ruisselantes, intarissables. La tête enfouie au creux de son cou, je laisse libre court à mon chagrin, à ma peine. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux, me berçant d'une voix douce, apaisante, domptant mon chagrin comme on le fait avec un tigre apeuré.

Quelques brides de ses phrases me parviennent aux oreilles, murmures presque insaisissables, destinés à me calmer:

- Ne pleures plus… ne pleures pas, Lucius. C'est un grand honneur que je te fais là… Chuuut… ne pleures pas… tu seras mon aimé, mon amant, mon amour… et cette nuit, petit ange…

**J'aurai ton innocence…**

* * *

**Aloooors...** ça vous a plu? (LA question fatidique) Une **mini-review** pour m'encourager... allez... un bon geste, s'il vous plait! La suite bientôt...

**Bisouxxx...**


	4. IV Je l'aime tant

**Voilàààà!** Je vais donc mon grand retour sur après plusieurs jours (heu... semaines... heu... mois, en fait!) sans rien publier. Pardon, pardon! Pour les (rares) lecteurs qui me lisaient: je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉE d'avoir été si longue. Mais bon... moi et l'anglais, ça fait au moins 4... alors pour me rappeller comment on faisait marcher tout ça... glups

Bon, trêve de bavardages: **voici le chapitre 4!**

**Merciiiiiiii** à mes reviewers! Je vous aimeuh!

**IV. « Je l'aime tant…»**

_**Journal de mes erreurs, quelques par dans Londres.**_

_**Vingt-deux heures.**_

Tout cela est tellement risible. Lorsque j'y repense… j'ai damné ma vie, ce jour-là, j'ai scellé le pacte qui m'unissait à lui, j'ai été damné. Et tout cela, par amour. Par amour. A-t-on jamais entendu quelque chose de plus stupide ? Et pourtant s'est vrai. Tout c'est déroulé ainsi, dans le moindre détail. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, maintenant encore. Ce soir-là, j'ai vendu mon âme et donné mon corps à un homme, à un être que j'aimais plus que tout. À mon Maître. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu, le monstre abject que je suis.

Oh ! Je ne prétends pas pleurer sur mon sort. Non, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant que j'ai quitter Azkaban, après trente ans. Trente ans enfermé, à ressasser ma défaite, ma déchéance, mes erreurs. Tout. Tout ce que personne n'a jamais su, et ce que personne ne saura sans doute jamais. Car qui s'en soucie, à présent ? Qui s'intéresse donc au destin tragique qui m'a poursuivi durant toutes ces années ? Hein ? Qui ? Personne. Plus que jamais je souhaite être oublié, être banni de ce monde auquel je n'ai jamais appartenu. Car la seule chose qui me rattachait au monde des vivants, c'était lui, le Mage Maléfique, le Dispensateur de Mort. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant si vrai.

Je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas assez de larmes pour pleurer tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je leur ai fait, tout ce que je vous ai fait. Pas assez de larmes pour racheter mes erreurs. Et d'ailleurs, quand bien même je voudrais pleurer, les larmes ne viendraient pas. Elles ont gelé dans mon cœur, et elles ont transpercé mon âme, comme autant de flèches de glace, meurtrières et impitoyables. Je ne suis plus rien, maintenant. Je… je n'ai plus qu'à mourir, solitaire et abandonné. J'ai tout perdu.

Mais… mais non… il faut que je poursuive, que je couche sur le papier ce qui me lacère de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Après, et après seulement je pourrais partir, avec un semblant de paix niché au creux de mon âme. Je veux… je veux que l'on sache. Que l'on comprenne. Que l'on apprenne. Et même si personne ne lit ces mots, jamais, au moins, je pourrais partir avec l'illusion que ce que j'ai fait ne restera pas inexpliqué, comme la folie d'un homme sans aucune raison.

Je voulais aussi écrire… pour me souvenir de lui. De lui que j'ai aimé, de lui que j'aime. Lui qui fut ma plus grande erreur, mais aussi ma meilleure découverte. Lui a qui j'ai tout donné, et qui m'a tout repris. Pour lui, je me serais damné, tué, même, juste pour revoir un instant l'éclat de ses yeux, juste pour sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps, toucher la douceur de sa peau. Juste pour lui. Lui que j'aimais tant. Que j'aime tant. Lui.

Je… je me répète, je le sais, mais les idées s'embrouillent dans mon esprit fatigué. Je… je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, à présent. Mais avant… il faut que l'on sache. Il faut que je finisse… car…

**Je l'aime tant.**

**Doooonc...** votre verdict? Un ptit mot pour me donner du courage? J'aimerais bien connaître votre avis! En attendant la suite... **bigs bizouxxxx baveux**! (beurk! lol)


	5. V Le Mal a gagné

**Voilà la suite...** je vous averti tout de suite: les ptits Zenfants, les Zomophobes et autres personnes appartenant de près ou de loin à une de ces catégories n'ont strictement rien à faire là... Pour les autres, j'espère que cela vous plaira! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette partie de l'histoire... hihihi!

**Merciiiii** à Neko-Chan et Molly59 pour leurs reviews! (j'ai oublié personne?) La suite est pour VOUS!!! Merci également à tout mes autres-lecteurs-anonymes!

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

* * *

**V. « Le Mal a gagné…»**

**Il y a bien longtemps, quelque part en Ecosse.**

**J'avais vingt-deux ans et le piège se refermait sur moi…**

Je… je suis si bien, dans ses bras. En sécurité. Plus rien ne m'atteint. Je vole, esprit de brume et de vapeur, léger comme le souffle d'un dieu, porté par les ailes invisibles des rêves. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un poids lointain, attache ancienne que j'ai quittée pour un monde meilleur. Un monde meilleur… oui, je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis plus rien. Juste un esprit qui s'envole, vers le lointain, vers l'orient aux senteurs enivrantes…

Soudain, une caresse délicieuse vient me sortir de mon songe. Un baiser. Je retombe brusquement sur terre, à nouveau conscient, à nouveau vivant. Mon dieu… est-ce bien réel? J'ouvre les yeux, trouvant en face de moi les iris envoûtants de mon Maître. Saphir pur dans lequel je me reflète. Le regard légèrement taquin, bien que très calme et sûr de lui, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur mon épaule, effleurant à nouveau la morsure sanglante qu'il m'a précédemment faite. Je frémis, tant de douleur que de plaisir. Puis je me souviens ses mots… ses mots si doux, si tendres à mon oreille: _"tu seras mon aimé, mon amant, mon amour…"_ C'est trop… Plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé espérer. Qu'a-t-il dit, après? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Rien ne compte que ces trois mots: aimé, amant, amour…

Je tremble à _"aimé",_ je rougis à _"amant"_. Et à _"amour" _? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas y croire. Est-ce bien réel ? Ne suis-je pas en train de sombrer dans une illusion divine, qui se révélera cruelle lorsque je la quitterais ? Je n'ose y penser, redoutant plus que tout que cela ne soit pas vrai. Et pourtant… non, tout est réel ! La bouche qui se pose maintenant à la base de mon cou a des accents de vérité que rien ne peut trahir. Cette douceur… mon esprit est incapable de créer un tel mélange de volupté, d'éveil des sens. Impossible. Tout est vrai. La main qui caresse lentement mes cheveux blonds… ces doigts qui joue avec la peau sensible de mon dos… et ces lèvres… ces lèvres pour qui je me damnerais… tout est vrai.

Mon Maître rit tout bas:

- Bien sûr que tout est vrai, Lucius, que t'imaginais-tu donc…? Que tu rêvais ? Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ou alors, c'est un très beau rêve et je ne suis pas pressé qu'il se termine…

À ces mots, il se saisit doucement de ma bouche, l'embrassant avec une tendresse ferme mais presque timide, comme s'il me demandait une permission. Permission que je lui accorde sans même réfléchir. Et d'ailleurs, réfléchir à quoi? Tout ce qu'il veut, il l'aura. Et j'en serais fort content.

Je me laisse aller contre son torse. Ma tête vient d'elle-même se nicher au creux de son épaule. J'y vois encore des traces de larmes, comme autant de sillons humides qui parcourent sa peau de neige. Des larmes. Mes larmes. Celles que je versais, tout à l'heure, alors même que je repoussais l'idée de le quitter à jamais. Je ne l'aurais pas pu. Ce départ m'aurait détruit, il le savait. Il le sait. Mais… quelle importance, maintenant? Je suis avec lui, dans ses bras, et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'angelot se laisse faire, conscient de remettre sa vie entre les mains du Mal. Adam a succombé au serpent et croqué la pomme. Et alors…? Plus rien n'est important.

Sauf… sauf sa langue qui s'insinue entre mes lèvres. Sa langue, terriblement vicieuse, qui trace son chemin dans ma bouche, recherchant mon plaisir, voulant me faire craquer. C'est déjà fait. Je mors sans un regret dans les fruits défendus, et je l'embrasse, avec plus de fougue encore. Mes bras se ferment sur son dos, notre étreinte devient plus étroite encore. Nos souffles se mêlent, délicieuse proximité qui me trouble l'esprit. Je sens confusément le désir se répandre en moi, comme une coulée de lave. Provoquant, j'ondule des hanches contre lui, cherchant à lui faire partager mon envie. Il intercepte mon regard: il a compris. Son sourire est calme, presque patient. Comme s'il attendait que mon intrépide jeunesse se calme. Alors, il peut attendre longtemps: je suis jeune, je suis beau, et ce soir, mon Maître m'aime. Alors… comme dans un film au ralenti, comme dans une de ces séquences dont les Moldus sont si friands, il s'éloigne de moi, me privant de ses baisers. J'ai un gémissement de regret, un regard de panique. Il me rassure d'un geste, souriant de l'air expérimenté de celui qui a déjà tout tenté, tout vu, tout vécu. Je l'observe, sans bouger. Je sais qu'il ne le veut pas, qu'il veut que je reste là, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Comment le sais-je ? Aucune idée. Ca m'est venu comme cela, dans un brusque élan de compréhension. Etrange.

Les yeux encore humides de larmes, les mains tremblantes de désir, ce même désir qui me brûle les reins, j'attends. J'attends, et je l'observe. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son visage, de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche… et puis… son torse, fin et pourtant musclé, et si pâle… son ventre parfaitement plat, comme une vallée que je ne souhaite qu'explorer… ses hanches désirables, encore cachées sous le secret de la serviette de bain… ses hanches… Brusquement, alors que je le fixe, je me rends compte que la serviette n'est plus là. J'ai une mimique d'incompréhension qui le faire rire tout bas. L'épais tissu a chuté au sol, dans un froissement moelleux. Mon maître est à présent nu devant moi. Complètement nu…

Mon regard s'égare sur ce corps si ardemment désiré. Je suis le contour parfait de son torse, contournant le nombril, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas… Mon dieu… il est si beau. Il n'y a pas de mots pour… il est la perfection même. Le Démon, le Seigneur du Mal en personne, mais avec un visage d'ange. Et moi, pauvre fou, pauvre angelot innocent, qui suis-je ? Je ne suis personne. Je ne suis rien. Je n'arrive pas sortir de ma contemplation muette.

Conscient de mon trouble, de mon désir, mon Maître m'ouvre les bras, attendant patiemment ma venue. Je me précipite vers lui, retrouvant avec joie sa présence, sa chaleur… son désir. Oui, il me désire. Et c'est pour moi la plus belle des révélations, le plus fantastiques cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait. Grisé par tant d'amour, je l'embrasse, je le caresse, sans fin. Mes doigts hésitants viennent se loger dans l'ébène de sa chevelure alors que ma bouche poursuit son chemin au creux de son cou. Je sens sa main… sa main qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale… sa main… si douce… qui se plaque soudain dans mon dos, me rapprochant davantage de lui… Toujours plus près… toujours plus intime… mmmmh…

Troublé, je me rends compte que j'ai gémis tout haut. Moi, un Malfoy ! Qu'importe ! Faisons fi des convenances; elles n'ont plus la moindre importance pour moi. Oui, je viens de gémir, et alors ! C'est si bon… un coup de langue appuyé sur la peau sensible de ma nuque me fait fermer les yeux. Une jambe chaude, tentante, se loge entre mes cuisses, les écartant davantage, dévoilant ma virilité impatiente. Mmmmh… si bon… je gémis à nouveau. Oui… oh oui ! Juste là, au creux de la nuque… encore… encore ! C'est ce que je murmure tout bas, en me frottant lascivement contre mon Maître, tandis ce que sa bouche poursuit sa torture sensuelle et que son intimité effleure la mienne, par saccades :

- Encore… mmmmh… encore…

Il rit tendrement, alors que je lui mordille sans aucune gêne l'oreille :

- Encore… encore… s'il vous plait…

Il frémit, sentant mon souffle chaud, entendant ma voix si rauque. Rauque, ma voix ? Mais… est-ce bien moi qui a parlé ? Est-ce bien moi, cet Adam damné, cet angelot déchu qui n'aspire qu'au plaisir d'une ultime caresse ? Oui, c'est bien moi. Ses mains s'attardent sur mes reins. Si bon… je me laisse aller, tant pis, je ferme les yeux. Plus rien n'a d'importance, sauf lui. Mmmmh… une de ses mains a quitté mon dos. Je sens se doigts appuyer doucement sur mes fesses, les caresser aguicheusement. Je gémis plus fort, lui capturant les lèvres dans une supplique enrouée :

- Je vous en prie… j'en veux plus…

Autre sourire patient. J'ai affaire à un être de marbre. Je ne le comprends pas. Il me semblait pourtant si… si… aussi impatient que moi, en fait. Et là… plus rien. Il ne répond pas à mes attentes. Pourquoi ? Mais peut-on réellement savoir, avec lui ? Au moment même où je me fais ces sombres réflexions, il me soulève du sol. Comme cela, sans aucune peine. Il est plus grand que moi ; je n'ai donc aucun mal à me laisser aller à son étreinte, quittant pour un temps la gravité terrestre et ses multiples désavantages. Avec douceur, il me pose enfin sur un matelas moelleux, me forçant à m'y étendre, avec, aux lèvres, toujours le même sourire. Je ne me fais pas prier, refusant toutefois de lâcher son cou, piquetant ses lèvres de baisers destinés à le faire céder. Mais il se détache lentement de mon étreinte, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il s'assied à mes côtés, statue de marbre à la beauté inégalée.

J'esquisse un geste pour l'enlacer, mais il me repousse, une expression grave sur le visage. J'écarquille les yeux avec stupeur. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal… ? Je ne comprends pas. Déçu, inquiet, je m'effondre sur les cousins de soie rouge, qui s'affaissent sous mon poids. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Mon envie est toujours présente, mais je ne fais rien pour la satisfaire. J'ai trop peur. Peur de lui, soudain, peur de ce qu'il projette, de ce qu'il pense, de ce qu'il veut. Envolés, nos moments de tendre complicité. Il ne reste plus que la froideur de la hiérarchie et la morsure cruelle de son pouvoir. Je me roule de côté, retrouvant cette posture rassurante, et si naturelle. Mais loin de lui, si loin… j'ai froid. Alors, je reste immobile, craignant que le simple fait de respirer me soit fatal.

Soudain, mon Maître s'approche de moi, et, d'un geste preste, se saisit de mon menton, me forçant à redresser la tête, à le fixer dans les yeux. Ses doigts ont perdu toute douceur et sont froids sur ma peau. Glacés, même. J'ai peur. Je tremble, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter, ni me contrôler. Et ces frissons-là n'ont plus rien d'agréable. Pourtant le désir est là. Je le sens, au fond de moi, prêt à se libérer, comme une braise qui n'attend qu'un mot pour exploser et s'enflammer. Impuissant, je ne peux que contempler le regard bleu, métallique, de mon Maître. Plus froid que l'acier, et aussi redoutable qu'une lame aiguisée, ses saphirs me subjuguent malgré tout. Et puis… il se rapproche, encore et encore. J'ai le souffle court, la respiration saccadée. Je sens presque des filets de sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos nu. Son autre main s'arrête sur mon torse, effleurant volontairement mes tétons qui se dressent de désir. Mon dieu… je n'arriverai donc jamais à me contrôler ? Non, jamais. Je tremble. De peur. De désir.

D'un geste, à la fois tendre et agressive, il caresse ma joue, me murmurant tout bas à l'oreille, sans briser le contact visuel :

- Tu en veux plus, Lucius… ?

Ce… ce n'est pas une question. Une affirmation. Une constatation. Je ne puis qu'acquiescer. Il se couche à mes côtés, effleurant mes mèches d'or pâle répendues sur l'oreiller. Son souffle chatouille ma peau, sa voix m'enivre, mais je ne bouge pas. J'attends… Il poursuit, à la fois doux et effrayant :

- Tu en veux plus. Mais… es-tu sûr de mériter plus… ?

De mériter ? Qu'entend-t-il par là ? Mériter, mais… n'ai-je pas suffisamment montré ce que je voulais, et ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour l'obtenir ? Je ne sais pas. Incapable de répondre, je ne peux que fermer les yeux, le laissant jouer avec les nerfs sensibles de ma gorge. Il est à moitié couché sur moi, me caressant le ventre d'une main, flattant mon dos de l'autre. Le bonheur. Mais ses mots son si froid, son sourire… si cruel. Que veut-il ?

J'attends toujours. Sans dédaigner mon cou, mon Maître continue, la voix plus basse, soudain :

- Ce que je veux dire… tu es si… si innocent, si jeune. Un angelot inexpérimenté.

Je pique un fard. Il a raison. Je n'ai absolument aucune expérience de la vie. Rien.

- C'est justement cela qui me ravit, chez toi, Lucius. Tu es si… si malléable. Comme une toile que je pourrais peindre, de mille teintes délicieuses. Je suis un peintre, vois-tu, et tu es mon œuvre.

Je ne dis toujours rien. Flatteur.

- Cependant… j'ai besoin… de savoir. Savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller.

Je fronce les sourcils. Jusqu'où ? Mais… il le sait bien, jusqu'où ! Je me retiens à grande peine de répondre. Ses baisers se font plus précis, plus déstabilisants, également. Est-ce l'effet qu'il recherche ? En tout cas, ça agit à merveille sur moi.

Sa voix douce, caressant, m'est insupportable. Je lutte chaque instant pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Tentation à laquelle j'aspirais, mais qui me fait peur, à présent. Non… non, je ne dois pas. Je suis fort, je… sa voix, sa voix !

- Seras-tu prêt à tout abandonner, pour moi ?murmure-t-il, sa langue jouant avec ma peau si sensible. Seras-tu prêt à tout me donner, à obéir au moindre de mes ordres, à venir à chacun de mes appels ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable d'en faire davantage.

- Seras-tu prêt à tout me donner, Lucius ? À m'appartenir corps et âme, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Je ne te demande pas un engagement d'une nuit, non. Cela, je peux aisément l'obtenir, avec d'autres. Ce que j'attends de toi est plus… profond, plus intime. Veux-tu ?

Conscient de prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie, je hoche lentement la tête. Son étreinte se resserre, je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, son torse contre mon dos.

Je me retourne, face à lui. Mes mains s'égarent sur son visage, mes lèvres retrouvent la douceur de sa bouche. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, encore et encore, emporté par mon élan, sa chaleur, sa proximité. Il se laisse faire, un peu comme un enfant, un sourire émerveillé sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse inlassablement. Ma fébrilité le touche, je le vois. Mais avant que j'aille plus loin, il m'arrête d'un geste :

- Lucius… j'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir…

Jamais sa voix ne m'a parue si anxieuse, si… enfantine, presque. Comme s'il redoutait ma réponse. Comme si… comme s'il avait peur. Peur. Mais de quoi ?

- Me seras-tu fidèle à jamais… ?

Une demande, une question. Une prière.

Je le blottis contre lui, au creux de son corps. Je l'enserre de mes bras, cherchant à le rassurer. Les rôles sont inversés… il me semble. Embrassant ses lèvres si douces, ses joues pâles, tentantes, je murmure :

- Oui… oui, mon Seigneur… je vous serais fidèle, à jamais. Jamais je ne vous trahirais. Je vous appartiendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Car je vous aime…

Son visage retrouve peu à peu sa froide assurance, soulignée cependant par une touche de tendresse et de douceur. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, sa langue s'insinuant entre mes lèvres tremblantes. Sa main se glisse le long de mon ventre, dévalant avec rapidité la pente de ma peau, jusqu'à arriver à… mmmmh… je gémis plus que jamais… si bon… Une lueur de triomphe s'illumine dans les yeux du Mal : il a vaincu Adam, dépravé l'angelot. Maintenant, l'innocence est à lui.

- À moi, pour toujours, murmure-t-il, la voix plus chaude tout à coup. Oui… donne-moi tout, mon cher ange. Donne-moi ton corps, donne-moi ton âme, donne-moi ta vie. Je veux que m'appartienne ton innocence.

Je gémis, impuissant :

- Tout est à vous… à vous…

Ses doigts s'enroulent soudain autour de mon sexe durci. Je tends tout mon corps vers lui, recherchant plus de saveur, plus de chaleur, plus de… de quoi, au juste ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Il entame un langoureux va-et-vient sur mon intimité tendue comme une lance entre nous. Contre ma jambe, je sens la sienne, impatiente et puissante. Si tentante… ma voix n'est plus qu'une longue plainte, un long murmure de plaisir à l'état pur. Les quelques bulles de lucidité qui me restaient explosent dans ma tête, dans un concert assourdissant. Je gémis, encore et encore. Je le supplie. Ma voix est rauque, le désir est trop fort. Sa bouche descend… mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre… ses mains sont de plus en plus douces… et ses lèvres ! Et puis… mon bas-ventre et… oui, juste là… ici… Je pousse un cri lorsqu'il referme finalement sa bouche perverse sur moi :

- Ouiiiiiii… ! Mmmmmh…

Je gémis, c'est trop… c'est trop bon ! Les papillons du désir butinent devant mes yeux douloureux, je lève et j'abaisse mes hanches au rythme qu'il m'impose. Sa langue me fait connaître mille tourments délicieux, mille tortures exquises… si bon… si bon ! Je cris :

- Encore ! Encore, Maître… je… je vous en supplie…

Et je me déverse dans un hurlement de jouissance. J'explose en lui, atteignant les limites de cet Eden que je croyais interdit au damnés.

Il remonte vers moi, m'embrasse. Je sens mon goût sur ses lèvres, troublant. Il hausse un sourcil, amusé par mon souffle court, par la rougeur de ma peau, par le plaisir qui m'obscurcit la vue.

- Encore ? susurre-t-il. Mais tu vas avoir tellement plus. Plus que tout ce que tu n'as jamais rêvé…

D'un geste doux, très doux, il écarte mes cuisses, se glissant entre elles dans un frisson délicieux. J'en frémis. Je sens sa hampe dur frotter contre moi. Si bon… et je me laisse aller… Adam est vaincu, l'angelot est damné, car…

**Le Mal a gagné.**

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui!** Vos impressions? Une p'tite review en passant? j'aimerais bien connaître vos avis...

À très bientôt et mille bisouxxxx!!!!


	6. VI Voleur d'innocence

**C'est la fin de cette fic...** sniiiif... et oui! Première fic achevée sur ça se fête, non? (il est où le champagne? lol) J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plue... qu'elle n'était pas trop nian-nian, ni trop ennuyante... En tout cas, ça ma fait plaisir de partager cela avec vous! Merci à tous, à vous tous qui m'avez lue... et soutenue! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**VI. « Voleur d'innocence… »**

_**Londres, 15 décembre 2033, crépuscule**_

Une rue déserte, froide. La neige tombe sur le macadam glacé, recouvrant le trottoir d'un voile irréel. Un banc à moitié défoncé par les gamins du quartier. Une vieille poubelle vomissant son trop plein d'ordures, laissant la pourriture geler à l'air libre. Et sur le banc… une forme humaine, couchée en chien de fusil. Un homme. Oui, ce doit être un homme, même si, à première vue, il n'a plus rien d'humain. À première vue…

Un manteau graisseux s'ouvrant sur une chemise déchirée, une vulgaire étoffe de laine en guise d'écharpe… sans parler du pantalon rapiécé et des chaussures trouées. Une vraie loque. Un vieillard. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, on peu apercevoir sous se paupières entrouvertes l'éclat bleuté, magnifique, de ses yeux. De longs cheveux d'un blond pâle s'échappent de son capuchon; ses mains sont fines, ciselées. Les mains de quelqu'un de distingué. Oui. Le visage est hautain, fier, droit. Le nez bien dessiné, la bouche fine, le front haut… une peau pâle, si pâle… Des perles de glaces strient ses joues. Des traces de larmes. Il a pleuré. Pourquoi ?

L'homme est immobile, paisible et serein. Son regard est calme, fixe. Il sait qu'il ne souffrira plus. Il ne peut plus souffrir, de toute façon : il a tout perdu. Mais cela n'est plus important, maintenant. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Pas même la prison, ni même la peur, ou le désespoir, ou la haine qu'il a ressentie pour le monde entier, lorsqu'il a perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher. Non. Plus rien n'est important. Il est calme, détendu. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille, paraît-il. Pas pour lui. Sa vie n'a été qu'un enchaînement d'actions, de gestes. De faits qu'il croyait pouvoir contrôler, et sur lesquels il n'avait en réalité aucune prise. Plus rien n'est important.

Un corbeau vole dans le ciel, comme un mauvais augure, annonciateur de mort. Lentement, il tournoie au-dessus du banc, descendant toujours plus bas, toujours plus près de l'homme. Celui-ci ne fait aucun mouvement. À ses côtés, un petit carnet noir, relié de cuir, est ouvert. Ses pages sont froides; le parchemin, craquant. Recouvert d'une fine écriture manuscrite, à l'encre noire. Un journal. Son journal. Les dernières lignes sont encore visibles dans la pâleur du soir.

_Voilà, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus rien à raconter. Juste que ce soir-là, ma vie, mon destin était scellé. À jamais. J'avais fait un serment, j'avais promis… et je m'y suis tenu. Toutes ces années de meurtres, de tortures, d'actes abjects dont je n'ose même plus me rappeler… tout cela à cause de lui. Non. Pour lui._

_On me disait cruel, on me disait méchant; on m'appelait meurtrier, bourreau, assassin… mais je n'ai jamais été qu'un prisonnier, un prisonnier qui souffrait, qui a toujours souffert. Pour lui, j'ai perdu mes amis, ma confiance en moi. J'ai perdu tout ce en quoi j'avais cru. J'ai même perdu mon fils. Pour lui. Par sa faute._

_Je n'ai plus jamais été l'angelot, plus jamais. Parti, l'Adam au visage si pur, envolé le jeune écervelé qui croyait tout connaître de la vie. Tout cela a disparu dans un abîme sans fin. Jamais je n'ai retrouvé mon innocence d'antan. Je suis lentement devenu ce que je suis : un être froid, méprisant, vil, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il était avant. Je suis pitoyable, pathétique. Et j'ai tout perdu._

_Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui. Je l'ai fait par amour. Comprenez-vous cela ? Pouvez-vous un seul instant imaginer que j'ai aimé un homme, un monstre, que j'ai aimé mon Maître ? Et qu'il fut la raison de ma déchéance ? Que tout ce que j'ai fait soit de sa faute ? À lui… mon voleur d'innocence…_

Les mots s'arrêtent là, dans une flaque noire d'encre renversée. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre, c'est la fin. Le corbeau descend lentement, au-dessus de l'homme. Bientôt, il se pose près de lui, ombre de jais au bec éclatant. Il observe un moment le corps inerte, sans crainte. Un faible croassement meurt dans sa gorge. Il se saisit du petit journal, qu'il emporte avec lui dans le ciel. Entre ses serres, on peut encore lire les derniers mots : _voleur d'innocence._ À ce moment-là, l'homme tombe du banc, le visage dans la neige. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne bougera plus jamais. Il est mort.

**Voleur d'innocence.**

* * *

**Voilà! **Une petite review? Je sais que j'en exige beaucoup, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis... En tout cas, je vous reverais très bientôt sur ce site, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de publier! Donc, à bientôt!

**Bisouxxx...**

**_Syriel._**


End file.
